Forever
by Munyue
Summary: Kagome has been alive for 524 years, stuck looking 18 forever. What happened to cause this oddity? What about the others? Let's find out as we start with Kagome as she settles into a small town in Forks Washington. JASPER/KAGOME past CARLISLE/KAGOME
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _ **Hello my dears! This story has been rattling around inside my brain for a while and I just had to get it down. It's kinda funny, I haven't had inspiration to write lately but while reading a Harry Potter FF I just...got inspired! Funny that. Anyway, a heads up. I suck with first chapters and last chapters. Like...I rush. I'm better with the rest of the story though! Just try and bare with me if you will.**_

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you spot any other noticeable characters..they belong to their inventor. I will be adding in some of my own characters as well. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons, swearing, mentions of RAPE, death of main characters and possibly some in depth battle scenes. Haven't decided on the last part though. If any of this offends you I caution you to turn back now. I do hate little whiny bitches.**

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **December 2nd, 2005**_

I let a small sigh loose as I look around at the hustle and bustle of the city of Port Angeles, it is just another stop on my long and winding journey. It has changed quite a bit since the last time I was here though. I reckon that was oh...210 years ago?

I stop and look into the window of a clothing store and let my mind drift as I stare at a shirt covered in small jewels. A picture of a petite girl pops into mind, her long waist length brown hair seemed to always be caught in the gentle sway of the wind. Her emerald green eyes would sparkle in happiness and a large smile would settle on her face. Unmei...such a sweet child. She would have loved this shirt, always being drawn to things that would glimmer under the sun.

I shake the thought of my adopted daughter from my head, she's been gone a long time… an annoyed huff grates through my throat and I shove the thought from my mind. I turn to see a cute couple walking passed me and listen in on their giggled conversation.

"When the summer comes around we should totally go to La Push beach again! I swear i'll dive from the cliff this year!" The small girl with shoulder length blonde hair exclaims in excitement, the guy whose arm she is hanging off of laughs heartily at her exclamation.

"Whatever you say Miranda." I tune out the rest of their conversation as I remember the last time I sat on a beach and watched the waves roll in. I believe that was in 1965. It's been a good 40 years. With a shrug I walk over to an older man sitting on a park bench and ask him about this 'La Push' beach. What an absurd name.

"Well I have definitely seen better sands in my day, I wouldn't recommend swimming near that cliff either. Lot's of creatures lurking under the water to eat a pretty little thing like you right up. Bah, listen to me prattle. The best way to get to that beach would be to go through the little town of Forks. The back roads are blocked from this icy weather we are having otherwise I would recommend them. Less traffic and what not." The old man trails off in thought and I bow lightly to him causing a small smile to light up his wrinkled features.

"Thank you for the help sir. Enjoy the rest of your day." I turn with a flourish and begin the long walk to my car parked on the other end of the city. Upon reaching said vehicle I climb into it and pull out of the parking area. The light hum of the engine soothing my nerves.

For a good couple of minutes I circle the town before pulling up to a curb and rolling down my window and asking for directions to the town of Forks. I thank the woman who was kind enough to reply and roll my window back up to alleviate the pinch of the cold.

I turn on the radio and flip through the static filled channels till I finally land on a clear connection, only to slam it off moments later in irritation. People and their annoying rap songs. I am 524 years old and I still have no idea what the appeal to drugs and other narcotics are. Really, is it so hard to live day to day life? Little brats don't know what real struggle is. Oh, there I go sounding old again. I have encountered many people who have gazed in curiosity at my mannerisms and speech patterns, not just because of my obvious Japanese heritage.

I giggle at my thoughts and smile as I see the buildings of Forks come into view. It has been a while since I have been in a quaint little town such as this. Having been traveling then stopping in Japan, Dallas and Houston. I shudder at the memory of Dallas. I was there for 6 years and have grown to seriously hate crowds because of the damned place. Arguments could always be heard, through the night and all of the day. Many people were quite rude as well.

I drive through the town and follow the signs to 'La Push Beach" and upon reaching said location I through my car in park then shuffle out of the vehicle and walk onto the sand. A small smile finds its way to my face as the thick smell of the salt assaults my senses. It has been far too long since I have been on a beach.

I sit in the sand a good distance from the water and watch the waves choppily roll in, looks like a storm will be reaching us soon. I shudder as a gust of cold wind slithers up my shirt. With a groan I pull myself up from the beach and run to my car, making it just as the rain started pouring.

"Man, what a bummer. I just got here too." I gripe loudly to myself. I buckle myself up but don't move the car yet, I just lean back and close my eyes as the pitter patter of rain pelts my car. Times like these make me wish sleep was a possibility. I remember a time long ago where I would lay in bed and drift to a peaceful slumber to the sound of the rain. I groan loudly once more and decide to head to Forks and rent a room at a hotel, I do hate driving in the rain. Other people make such a mundane thing extremely hazardous, is it really so hard to drive for you nitwits?

I scoff and sit in silence as I drive down the abandoned road, I fan my aura out and smile as I feel an aura out of the norm. I have encountered two with the same feeling in their aura previously. A wolf or more precisely a shifter. Such beautiful creatures, quite friendly once you get passed all the protective layers engrained into their system. I whistle a sweet tune as I pull into Forks and drive around the town, eventually a small hotel comes into view and I pull my car into park.

I grab my purse from the passenger seat and umbrella from the floor board, after readying myself for the chill I throw my keys into my purse and ready my umbrella as I open the door to my car and make a mad dash for the hotel, honestly not looking as to where I am going.

This proves true as just moments later I slam into a tall body and find myself falling backwards, two strong arms however block my decent as they wrap around my shoulders and lightly jerk me forward into a slightly more upright standing position.

"Whoa there, you alright?" A gruff but friendly voice asks, I move my umbrella back and crane my head to look at the face of the man. He is handsome, there is no doubt about that, with his slightly squared jaw, well trimmed mustache and curly brown hair that match in color to his eyes. I avert my eyes down and step back, just now noticing the policeman's uniform he has on.

"Yeah, i'm fine! Just in a bit of a hurry to the hotel. I am terribly sorry for running into you officer." I speak clearly as I bow lightly to him, he smiles politely at me and I look into his face again. This time I can plainly see the sadness settled into his eyes and the worry lines creasing his features.

"It's alright, this weather did come on kinda fast. I'll let you get to it then miss. Hope to be seeing you around." The officer walks by and lightly pats my shoulder, I chuckle then finish the rest of my run to the hotel and let loose a long sigh as I am finally out of the rain.

"Pretty chilly out there today, huh?" A woman a few years older than myself in appearance jokingly asks as she leans against the front desk. I nod in a motion that shows I agree with her statement as I pull my umbrella closed and walk toward her.

"Anyway I can rent a room for the night?" I inquire. We do our business and after being handed the key to my room I make my way there and after letting myself into the room plop carelessly onto the bed. My umbrella and purse lay on the ground next to the bed where I dropped them on my decent down to the soft comforter.

While I may be unable to sleep that doesn't stop me from letting my thoughts wander while I lay still.

I turn onto my side and stare out of the large window the the left of my bed, on the wall opposite of the door and right beside the entrance to the bathroom. I lazily watch the rain fall to the cold ground below, more likely than not forming a nice layer of ice. I watch the cars driving by and let a smile adorn my face, this place is peaceful. With no hustle and bustle that accompanies the city life, and the overall friendly nature of the citizens. I close my eyes and let my thought wander, wander to a time so long ago.

 _The year was 1515 and I sat patiently beside a few dozen people as I watch an old friend shuffle from foot to foot in nervous anticipation. His brown hair down for once, falling in a light wave to his shoulders. If I unfocus my eyes a bit I can see his elder sister in him. They do look strikingly similar._

 _Tears prick my eyes as I look at his older face, recalling his appearance when he was still so young. Sango would be so proud of him, proud to see life back in his eyes and the light shuffle of his right foot, a nervous habit she jokingly told me about once as we bathed in the river._

 _I stand with the others as the bride makes her appearance, her shoulder length brown hair pulled into an elegant updo and her unblemished face tastefully colored with the bit of makeup in this time. I admire the slight lines of coal lining her amethyst eyes and making them stand out more against her peach colored skin._

 _I turn my attention to Kohaku and smile at the way his eyes are trained on the woman, I believe her name to be Koyuki Abukara but I am uncertain on this. I had received post from Kohaku that he is to be wed and wished for my appearance at the grand event. Seeing as nothing was on my to-do list I immediately made my way to the village I had left eight r nine years ago, it's hard to keep track of time when the days and nights blend into each other._

 _That had been a horrible time of my life...especially the years before making my way toward the destroyed village of my old comrade and friend. I had sought out her younger brother, Kohaku, after I had been attacked by bandits. Having what was left of my innocence torn from me in a completely brutal assault. That was the time I truly realised how doomed I was. Realised with painful certainty as my head attached itself back to my neck that I am truly immortal. Doomed to forever walk this earth with no chance of dying._

 _I tune back to reality and watch the nuptials between the two and laugh with the others as Kohaku stumbles over his words, a dreamy and bashful look in his eyes. Koyuki blushes happily as she recites her vows._

Hearing a loud clap of thunder I jerk back to reality and let loose a sigh, this is the only reason I hate the rain. Thunder. It is far too loud for it's own good. I stare out the window once more and am surprised to see the sky has turned dark and not just from the storm clouds, the midday sun from before completely covered by the dark of the night.

As I stare out of the window and into the dark of the night a thought occurs to me, I could stay here for a few years. Stay in this peaceful town till it comes time to move once more, typically 6 years. Or less here...more people to notice me, but I could still probably milk 4 or so years.

With a grin I roll out of bed and make my way to the lobby down the hall and immediately notice that the young lady from before has been switched for a young lad with light brown hair and friendly blue eyes. I make my way to him and smile politely when I notice the light blush that covers his tanned cheeks.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but I simply could not sleep for the life of me. I have been thinking I would like to move to this town and for later reference I was wondering if I could get some information as to where the real estate agency is?" I lean against the counter and place my chin in my left hand as I stare at him. He blinks owlishly before flushing darker in embarrassment and rushing to reply.

"Oh! Well we have two real estate places that I know of! Both on the same road as us! Down the road to the right is Fork Avenue Real estate and to the left is Lunsford Real estate and Property Management. Lunsford opens at 8:30 in the morning and I hear they have good reviews." The boy stutters at first but by the end he is smiling cheerfully and waving his arms excitedly.

"That is wonderful to hear! Thank you so much for the information, If I need to I would be quite happy to stay another night in this motel!" I smile brightly as he flushes at the comment, I give a small bow to him and make my way room and grab the keys out of my purse.

I wave as I pass by him in the lobby then walk/slip my way to my car, glad that the rain stopped, then pop the trunk and grab my smaller suitcase. It has my shampoo & Conditioner and other bathroom necessities in it. I lean the wheeled bag carefully against my car and unzip the large bag and pull out a change of clothes and undergarment. I slam the trunk shut then shove my change of clothes into the bag I have out, for courtesy reasons...I don't think the boy at the desk could handle the site of a woman's bra, then chuckle as I roll my bag inside with me and to my room.

I pull out the needed supplies and turn to head toward the bathroom, only stopping to pull the blinds down and close the curtains. I walk into the bathroom and grin at the sight of the large shower. I wish it was a bathtub but it is water nonetheless and I have been needing a good cleansing the last two days. While I may not sweat or anything of the like the dirt and grim blown around still easily sticks to me.

I quickly strip and pause as I look into the wide mirror. I quickly scan the scars covering my body and see a rueful smile curl my lips. The scars are hard to see, only visible if one is truly looking for them or if someone has enhanced eyesight. I haven't gathered any scars from after the jewel shot back into my body but I do have all the scars from before and a few from the final battle.

The teeth marks from having the jewel ripped out of me stand proudly out against my pale skin, the 10 small puncture marks on my upper arms from that time in Kaguya's castle, the jewel shaped scar in the center of my chest where the jewel slammed into my body and the long thin scar that starts at the bottom of my right collarbone and curves to the bottom of my left ear where in the final battle one of Kagura's blades sliced into my skin. I had been dying with that wound and had only managed to destroy Naraku when I collapsed into a nearby tentacle and released a large burst of my reiki. With that burst I destroyed the nearby enemies and with the last of my strength I had crawled to the jewel and pieced it together. I made the wish...The wish for it to destroy itself.

The jewel had then shot back into my body and painfully merged itself into me. At that moment, the moment the jewel and I became one is when I became immortal.

Perhaps this was supposed to be a punishment, for there truly is no such thing as a selfless wish? I suppose in a sense it destroyed itself...or perhaps it wished to thank me? I don't believe I will ever know.

I shudder at the resemblance to Kikyo, though my body is much slimmer and my eyes are blue whereas her's where a beautiful chocolate brown. My hair falls in a beautiful wave to my slender waist whereas her hair fell straight to her more robust and womanly hips. While my skin is peach colored her's had been as white as paper, granted she might have been the same shade as I when she was alive but I don't really have a refrence to go on.

I tear my eyes away from the mirror and turn on the water, waiting for it to warm before stepping under the spray and begin the task of washing my body and hair.

30 minutes after entering the bathroom I walk out dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a green silk shirt that clings tightly to the bust and falls loosely down to my upper thighs, the arms of the shirt much the same way to the elbows. I do enjoy this shirt, it feels nice as it rubs against the skin and covers my chest in a modest way.

I rub my hair dry with the towel while leaning forward then flip my hair back and decide to let the rest of my hair air dry. I throw the towel into a hamper in the bathroom and plop down on the bed and flip on the t.v to stall time till I go to the real estate office. I will likely be spending 2 weeks in this motel till I am able to move into a place but it doesn't bother me a bit. I flip through the channels before settling on 'The Simpsons'. I prefer not to watch a whole lot of television but every now and then it's fine.

I lean back against the headboard and laugh with the TV, loosing myself for the time being in the humor of the shows.

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **A/N:** _ **Alright guys that is chapter 1! Sorry if it is all a bit rushed and choppy, I am not good at starting a story. Or ending one, I always tend to rush a bit on the first and last chapters. Add to the fact I haven't slept in two days. Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short, I swear the next chapter will be longer and less rushed! I just...want this chapter done with! Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Munyue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _ **Alrighty guys, we are back with CHAPTER 2! I must say that I am excited to be writing this and I will get as much done as I can before I leave out on the cruise! I can't wait for this cruise, though I am nervous...I've only ever been on a boat on the lake. Luckily my younger sister is going with me so I won't be alone! Anywho, on with the show...er story!**_

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you spot any other noticeable characters..they belong to their inventor. I will be adding in some of my own characters as well. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons, swearing, mentions of RAPE, death of main and minor characters and possibly some in depth battle scenes. Haven't decided on the last part though. If any of this offends you I caution you to turn back now. I do hate little whiny bitches.**

 **PS: Also I know that there are no houses across from the Swan's place but just bare with me? I didn't look before writing so yeah, my bad. Anywho, Kagome's house is literally right across from theirs.**

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **December 23rd, 2005**_

 __I breath out a sigh of relief as I drop the last box onto the floor and lean against the wall while gazing around the small house. It is a one bedroom, one bath for $737 a month, utilities included.

I had already paid a few people to bring in and piece together the larger furniture. As in the bed, couch, table and coffee tables. I could have easily done it myself but seeing as I have neighbors that wouldn't have gone very well.

The walls in the living room and kitchen are a pale tan, the floor of the living room is a nice light brown carpet which turns into a dark brown wood as it reaches the kitchen. The couch I have placed in the living room is a pristine white with dark brown plush pillows and the coffee table is a dark mahogany with a round glass top. It faces a blank wall for now since I haven't bought a TV yet. The counters in the kitchen are a brown and black speckled color with a stainless steel fridge and oven combo. I turn from the kitchen and follow the wooden floor to the bedroom and look around.

The layout of the bedroom has a similar color scheme to the living room but instead of a carpet it is wood like the kitchen. My large queen size bed lays in the center of the room with a Royal Blue comforter covering the mattress. Black and silver plush pillows are scattered over the top of the bed. The closet is a walk-in with the same color scheme as the rest of the place but it has carpet instead of wood.

Finally the bathroom has light brown tile and tan walls, the counter similar to the ones in the kitchen and the toilet and shower a pristine white. The place isn't exactly pretty but what do I care? It's a place to live, to hide out in should I feel the need to escape from the public. I begin unpacking my clothes and trinkets, finishing fast seeing as I have only the bare minimum. I look at the blank walls and sigh, not a picture in sight. I'll have to go to my storage unit again if I want to decorate the walls with a few paintings but I will wait on that.

Seeing that everything is done I collapse the boxes and shove my suitcases on the top rails of my walk in closet. Then grab my purse and walk out the front door. I will need to run to the store to pick up some food, to keep up appearances, detergent and trash bags. Possibly some more shampoo and conditioner. I lock the front door then turn around only to see my neighbor across the street, it's the officer I ran into my first day here!

I meet him down the driveway and cheerfully smile at him, he returns the smile with a slight blush on his face. I can tell he is even more worn out than before, dark purple bags standing out against his pale skin.

"Well, can't say I expected to see you again. Much less as my new neighbor." The man chuckles good naturedly and sticks his hand out for me to shake, "Name's Charlie Swan, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Pleased to meet you Charlie, my name is Kagome Higurashi and thank you for the welcome." I accept his handshake and release a small amount of reiki into his body, examining his health and suppressing a frown at the level of exhaustion seeping through his body. On this note I stretch out my senses and notice another aura within the house he had walked out of. A deep seated depression and anguish is settled into the aura, I cringe internally at the feeling knowing all too well the soul shattering heartache I can feel from this aura.

"So where did you move from, if you don't mind me asking?" Charlie asks hesitantly as he withdraws his hand from mine, I cross my arms under my bosom and lean against the back of my car.

"Mmm, I spent the last two years in Houston Texas. I would not recommend the place to everybody, some might fit in but...not me. It stays loud constantly and everybody is so rude. I figured I would find a place the complete opposite and well, Forks fits that description." I chuckle with Charlie and shiver as a cold wind blows past us, Charlie clears his throat and nods.

"Well, glad you could find a place here. The townsfolk are all very nice, though some of them can be catty. I'll uh, let you get to what you need to do so the both of us can get out of this cold. If you need anything myself and my daughter are right across the street, don't be a stranger." Charlie scrunches up his nose and shivers as another wind blows through, I giggle.

"Same to you Charlie, you and your daughter can drop by at anytime." He pats my shoulder then turns and jogs across the street to his house, I watch till he gets inside then climb into my car and buckle up. I keep the radio off knowing that the stations in this area are complete shit and I still have yet to burn another CD.

After the silent drive to and from the store I am finally back to the house, I place the groceries in the fridge having decided that I would start cooking for Charlie. I run to the bathroom and place the shampoo and conditioner and body wash in the shower, stash the toilet paper under the sink and one up top, put the toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash by the sink and open the mirror cabinet and place bandaids, alcohol and tylenol there. I open one of the top three drawers and place the hair dryer, straightener and curling iron in their. I open the drawer opposite of that and through in the bit of makeup I bought.

I don't usually use makeup if I don't have to, it makes my face feel just a bit heavy but if I have people over I want it to be believable. I walk back into the kitchen and pull out the large skillet. I pull out the ingredients for Cheesesteak and begin the process of cooking the dinner, making enough for both Charlie and his daughter. I might be overstepping a line but seeing as I have nothing else to do I figured why not be a 'good neighbor'? Hell, I see nothing wrong for cooking for your neighbors. It use to be done all the time and it built up strong community connections.

After placing the food in large tupperware and placing the lid over the top I slip on my sneakers and jog across the road, quickly spotting the lack of the police cruiser in the driveway and only seeing the large truck. Shrugging, I knock on the door and wait patiently. A moment later a young girl who looks exactly like Charlie opens the door.

I almost cringe at her sunken appearance. Her cheeks are sunken in and bags darker than Charlie's settle under her eyes making her already pale skin look lighter. I stare into her blank eyes and give a polite smile.

"Hey, you must be Charlie's daughter. I just moved into the house across the street and made just a bit too much to eat. So, here! It's Cheesesteak, I figure that's something everyone can enjoy. Oh, my name's Kagome Higurashi." I breath out after my fast paced speech and watch the girl blink owlishly, I grin at her and hand over the tupperware.

"I'm Bella...nice to meet you." She mumbles and averts her eyes to the tupperware, I reach my hand out and she places hers in mine. I release a small burst of reiki and smile in happiness as it takes effect and I hear her stomach growl and feel her aura lighten a bit.

We both draw our hands back, "Well, please enjoy and let me know how it is." Isabella nods and I turn and jog across the street to my house and step inside. I let out a sigh and make my way to my closet and pull out my easel, planning on painting...something.

I am definitely not a good painter, even with a long time to practice. I love painting, but I can never get it to form...anything but blobs of color. I chuckle in amusement and pick up the paintbrush, letting my thoughts drift as I run the paintbrush over the paper.

 **August 14th, 1516**

 _I settle my hands over Koyuki who has sweat and tears streaming down her flushed face, she had just given birth to two boys and her body was in an extreme amount of pain. Luckily nothing had gone wrong during the birthing, it had in fact gone perfectly with a minimal amount of blood from Koyuki. I released soothing waves of reiki into her body and smiled happily as she drifted of to sleep as her pain had stopped. Her pain might be gone but she will be exhausted for the next couple of days._

 _I look over at the now sleeping twins beside the bed as I cover Koyuki with a dark blue blanket. Well as close to one as you can get in this time. I poked my head out of the door and called a nervous Kohaku in, he practically barreled me over and I let loose a small laugh._

" _Everything went fine Kohaku, Koyuki and the boys are perfectly healthy." I whisper as I stand beside him and look down at the chubby faces of the boys as they cuddled together._

 _Kohaku and Koyuki had decided on names for the two a few months ago, if it was two boys it would be Shako and Masahiko after Kohaku's grandfather and father. If it had been two girls they would have been named Juri and Sora after Koyuki's mother and aunt._

 _I hear a small sniffle from Kohaku and turn toward him, his face is happily flushed with tears streaming down his face as he watches his two sons. I place a hand on his shoulder then walk from the hut to sit outside under the morning sun. It had been a long night and it feels nice to sit outside of the stuffy hut._

I jerk from my thoughts at the sound of the doorbell and place the paintbrush down, stifling a laugh at the large blob of colors covering the paper and my legs. I walk over to the door to see Charlie standing there with a small blush on his face and my now empty tupperware. I glance at the clock on my wall and notice the time is 11:00 pm and figured I have been lost in thought for at least 5 hours thought it felt like only minutes.

"Hey, how was it? Not to burnt I hope." I chuckle as I grab the tupperware offered to me, Charlie chuckles.

"No, it was pretty great. Even Bella snagged a bit, I would ask for the recipe but I would probably burn the house down trying to make it." I laugh with Charlie and invite him inside, he accepts and I lead him to the kitchen and pour him a glass of water.

"I would usually have some tea handy but I got lost in thought attempting to paint, but water is always good." I joke as I place his water in front of him, I pour myself a cup so he doesn't feel left out and take the seat across from him at my 4 seater table.

"Oh, you paint? I was wondering why you were looking so colorful." Charlie motions to my face and I widen my eyes before tilting my head back with a laugh, Charlie joins me with his own laugh and swallows back a bit of water.

"I try to paint, I have gone up a level! I can now make giant blobs of color." I chuckle and take a sip from my own glass.

We sit in my kitchen and chat for a while til Charlie lets out a yawn and seems to remember something. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle then hands it to me. I look down at it curiously and read the label. It's pepper spray.

"Well I figured since you are living on your own you could use some, it's strong enough to blind someone for about a minute to give yourself time to get away." Charlie mutters and looks down bashfully, I smile at his fatherly instincts.

"Thank you, Charlie. I really appreciate this. It does get a bit scary when you're on your own." I wipe a tear away quickly so he doesn't see, we both stand and make our way to the door.

"Well, if you get lonely feel free to come on by." Charlie mumbles as he pats my shoulder, I wave him off and wait till he gets through his door before shutting mine. I look down fondly at the pepper spray and place it down on the shelf by the door.

I make my way back over to the easel and seal my paints back up and place them in them on the bed, I pull the paper off the easel and place it wet side up on the table so it doesn't drip everywhere. I then collapse the easel and place it at the top of the closet and place the paints right beside it.

Having cleaned up my mess I plopped back on my bed and let out a sigh as I stare up at the ceiling.

I let out a sigh and roll over onto my side and stare out the window, having decided not to put any curtains or blinds on it yet. I do enjoy being able to stare up at the sky whenever I want. I close my eyes and extend my reiki over the neighborhood, allowing soothing pulses to rush out.

I feel the aura's of my neighbors settle and focus around Bella's chaotic aura, allowing my reiki to wrap around her and push large amounts into it. Soothing the ache momentarily and allowing it to become peaceful. I can't make whatever she is going through disappear or stop but I can sooth her, allow her room to breath.

I keep a steady stream of my reiki flowing and allow my thoughts to drift once more.

 **March 9th, 1519**

 _I smile down at the twins as they both sit and play with the leaves blowing around them. Shako's black hair falls to his shoulders in soft waves and his purple eyes sparkle in a way only a childs can. Next to him Masahiko is now rolling around on the ground causing twigs to get wrapped in his chin length straight brown hair, his brown eyes are closed in glee as he giggles loudly._

 _A noise sounds from behind and I turn to see a painting Kohaku with worry creasing every line on his face, "It's Koyuki...the baby.."_

 _"Stay with the twins." I demand as I jump to my feet and run to his and Koyuki's hut across the village, as I draw neere I can hear her pained wails and feel my heart constrict with worry._

 _I burst through the hut and see her clutching her stomach and breathing heavy, I also notice the wet blanket laid out under her._

 _Over the next 5 hours I help her through the birthing, healing her every now and then when something would go wrong. It was taxing and I had thought we lost Koyuki for a time but I had focused on getting the baby out. Which once the baby was out and handed to one of the young women I had recently been training I focused my reiki on Koyuki and was glad to find her okay. Just weak. I force her into sleep with my reiki after finishing healing her body then turn to the woman who was staring down at the baby with awe in her brown eyes._

 _"She's beautiful." Lillian whispers as she hands me the baby, I look down at the softly crying infant and feel tears gather in my eyes. I sniffle and lay the baby down on the twins cots for now and tell Lillian to call Kohaku in. He kneels down by his daughter and lightly strokes her cheeks, love and adoration shining in his brown eyes._

 _"She is so beautiful..." Kohaku murmurs as he glances over to his sleeping wife, I kneel beside him and stroke the brown hair that lay in a matted mess on the baby's head._

 _"She looks like Koyuki." I mumble as I pull my hand back then place it on Kohaku's shoulder as I stand up, he stays kneeling next to the baby before just sitting down and pulling her to his chest._

 _"Did I tell you what we planned to name her?" He asks quietly and motions for me to sit beside him, I do so quietly and look at him in confusion. He turns his tear filled eyes to me and hands the baby to me._

 _"Sango...we are naming her Sango." He whispers once the baby is in my arms, my vision is instantly clouded by tears and I look down at her. A sob escapes my mouth and I struggle to hold back the next as I pull Sango to my chest and cuddle her. Memories of my old friend flash through my mind and I have to try harder not to let any sounds out._

 _"Sh- Sango would have been so ha...happy." I brokenly sob, Kohaku leans forward and wraps his arms around my shoulders, I muffle my sobs into his shirt and gently stroke Sango's head._

I open my eyes and allow my tears to fall down my face not even bothering to hold back the sobs. That had been such a beautiful baby and through the years she had even adopted her aunts attitude. Always exclaiming to anyone who would listen that she didn't need a husband because she could beat up anybody that came to the village.

I crawled out of bed after wiping my eyes and glanced out the window to see the sun rising in the distance and a thick layer of snow covering the ground. I groan at this and make my way to the bathroom and work my way through a freezing shower.

After my shower I quickly dry myself off and wrap myself in a towel before walking into my closet to change. I pull on a black tank top, a long sleeved green sweater and dark skinny jeans. I turn to the thermostat and turn on the heater, sighing in relief when it immediately starts working.

Hearing laughter outside I walk to the window and look outside, a group of children are running along the snow covered road and slinging snowballs at each other howling with laughter. As they pelt each other.

With a chuckle I turn my back to the scene and walk toward the closet and pull out my laptop bag. I had bought the laptop while still in the hotel and I have to say I am loving it! So much easier to maneuver than a desktop.

After playing on my computer for a couple of hours I close it and push the laptop under my bed, keeping it out of stepping distance. I had found another dish to make for Charlie and Bella and with a skip to my step I pulled out the ingredients.

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **A/N:** _ **Alrighty guys, sorry to end it there but I am having issues with the continuous days. Lol. It's quite weird to write seeing as she doesn't sleep, I don't know what people do when they deal with that. It has to be so boring, just days blending together...add on top of that being so old. She has to of worn herself out with everything you know? She can't exactly go out walking in this weather, she would be cold! Anyway, what do you think? Are the characters to far apart from their original personalities? What can I improve on? Can I get some ideas for her to do? Let me know!**_

 _ **PS: I'll be leaving for the cruise on Saturday, I'm excited! While I am away I'm hoping to get some reviews and ideas!**_

 _ **~Munyue**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _ **Hello my loves, how are all of you today? I hope you are doing well, it makes me happy when my friends are happy! If you are sad don't be afraid to message me, or put it in the comments if you're not afraid! I might not have the answers but I will listen, it's one of the few things I believe myself to be good at. Now, I will say I do not know the timelines in Twilight. I feel like it skips around months and forgets to tell us it did so. I will be making my own timeline so if it is incorrect I apologize. Feel free to call me on it in the comments. On with the show! Hehe.**_

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you spot any other noticeable characters..they belong to their inventor. I will be adding in some of my own characters as well. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons, swearing, mentions of RAPE, death of main characters and possibly some in depth battle scenes. Haven't decided on the last part though. If any of this offends you I caution you to turn back now. I do hate little whiny bitches.**

 **PS: I tend to mix the movie and book together...I hope that doesn't bother you. Ive been watching the movies since I don't feel like rereading it right now. I tend to get drawn in and distracted sooooooo yeah.**

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **February 27th, 2005**_

I sit with Charlie at his table in the kitchen laughing at he joke he had made and keeping my reiki focused on Bella, her aura was becoming unstable once more. Since she had been hanging out with that Jacob kid she had been much better, not healed but more...alive. Charlie had also been happier, his eyes shining with joy at the thought of his daughter and his best friends son hitting it off so well. I know he wants the two to be a couple, he even told me he has wanted that since the two were in diapers.

The couple times I had met Jacob had been an experience, he is such a hyperactive guy. Always smiling and his eyes always so expressive. He would look at Bella and his eyes would glimmer with love and he would follow her like a lost puppy. He acts much the same as Kouga did with me all those years ago, just less aggressive about it.

His aura though is a slight concern to me, I can feel his shape-shifting genes coming to the forefront and have watched his appearance become stronger. It's not that I find him to be a bad person I don't even think the shifters are bad. The only thing that concerns me is the transformation up to the shift and the few years after. They become ill tempered and are easily angered, lashing out against their friends and family and hating themselves for it.

I know that Jacob has shifted, I had felt his aura lingering in the area lately as if he was unsure if he could go forward. It was hurting Bella and I wish I could do something to help, but all I can do is sooth her pain. Some days though her pain is so great it nearly cripples me as I push vast amounts of my reiki toward her. For it to really be effective I would have to touch her.

"So Kagome, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Charlie asks, I close my eyes and think about it.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be doing some classes online and volunteering at the hospital. Sadly they can't hire me because i'm only 18 and am not certified yet…" I grumble and cross my arms, Charlie leans back and lets out a loud laugh drawing Bella's attention, she joins us nervously at the table and I smile reassuringly at her.

"How is that other job of yours?" Charlie asks referring to the full time job I attend during the weekday, it's as a cashier at the Dollar Tree in opened last month and I was hired almost on the spot, seeing as my 'resume' said I have been working since I was 16 as a cashier at a Family Dollar in Houston which had gone out of business 2 weeks after my arrival in Forks.

"Oh pretty good I suppose, had Mr. Adams come in and gripe at us all day. We don't mind it though." I explain with a smile, Charlie nods with a sadness in his eyes as he thinks of the grumpy old man.

"Yeah Tim's been a bit down since Nancy died a few years back. You would have loved her, sweet little old lady cared about everyone in town." Charlie chuckles fondly at his memory and I smile with him.

"So Bella, how is school going? It's almost over huh?" I joke with her, Charlie lets out a sigh at his daughter being almost done with Highschool. Bella averts her eyes to the table and says it's fine, I share a concerned glance with Charlie then muster up a smile.

"If you need any help with classes feel free to ask me, I dare say I am an expert with History." I chuckle at my own joke, I know even more than the books themselves having lived through 500 years of it and having studied the books prior to my travels to the past.

"Thanks Kagome...I'm doing pretty good in my classes though." Bella manages a wobbly smile to me and excuses herself up to her room, Charlie lets out a sigh and roughly runs his hand over his face.

"One step forward and two steps back." Charlie mumbles as he slouches in his chair, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I hate to see my baby like this, pinning and heartbroken after that idiot Cullen boy left."

I blink in shock, Cullen, that is Carlisle's last name! It's been 122 years since i've seen my old friend. The last I hear of him was in 1930 when Marcus told me that Carlisle had found his mate.

"While females do tend to over react about a broken heart I agree that her behavior is abnormal. The only thing you can do is just stand by her Charlie, continue to show her that you love her like the great father that you are. As the old saying goes, time heals all wounds." I almost cringe at the phrase, seeing as it is incorrect. It's been many years since that final battle and my wounds are still blistering over it. I suppose not as much as back then but the pain is still there nonetheless.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Charlie grumbles as he shakes his head and sits up straight in his chair, I stand from mine and he follows me to the front door.

"I'll see the two of you later, I gotta get home and rest up for my volunteer work tomorrow." I make a show by stretching my back till a loud pop comes forth. Charlie cringes at the sound.

"Alright then, we'll be seeing you. Don't work yourself to hard kid, you hear?" Charlie ruffles my hair and with a grin I walk to my house and let myself in. I had been spending more and more time with Charlie and Bella, mostly Charlie though. Bella tends to avoid nearly every human being in sight.

Charlie is like the dad I never go to know growing up, always looking out for me and stopping by every now and then. I always bring them food even if they don't need it. Just something extra for them to have in the fridge for leftovers the next day.

I sit down on the couch and turn on the flat screen TV in front of me and flip through the channels, I settle on 'Lost' and soon find myself drawn into the show. Not noticing when night turned into morning once more till the sun reflected off the TV screen in an annoying way.

I turn off the TV and get ready for going to the hospital, seeing as I am only 18 I can't do to much. I am mostly limited to the desk job which entails answering the phone and checking in guest. I do get to check their blood pressure and take their temperatures as well and inform the doctor of their vitals.

Doctor White feels bad about not paying me and has been finding a way to hire me as a full or part time front desk worker, it's looking good and he is hoping that he can hire me in 2 months time. I hope into my car and drive to the hospital not to far away, my thoughts circling around Carlisle.

 _ **May 3rd, 1661**_

 _I fiddled with the sleeves of my satin dress, still finding it a smidge uncomfortable to wear even though I have been wearing this fashion for many years now. I smile as a soft wind blows my curled hair around causing it to tickle the center of my back._

 _Yes, even with my hair in tight curls it reaches down that far, I have half a mind to cut it but I know it won't grow back to this length for at least 10 years. I shrug and decide to ignore it as I grasp my elbows and survey my surroundings, I had found this Garden 2 days ago and haven't yet had the heart to leave it. It is such a beautiful place and as I inhale the aroma of flowers fills my nostrils._

 _I had been rather depressed these last few years having nobody to talk to, granted I had talked with Alistair about 15 years ago but he isn't one for company. Having nobody to talk to is slowly taking its wear on me, I find my thoughts drifting back to many years ago and tears always fall._

 _Lately however I keep recalling the one memory I never truly learnt how to deal with. The memory of the night the last of my innocence had been ripped from me by disgusting bandits. I had never felt more dirty and humiliated than I did that night as those 10 bandits used me to their needs then cut my head off as a parting gift. That night I truly learned of my immortality._

 _I feel tears roll down my face and bring a gloved hand to wipe them away only to have a warm hand gently grab my wrist, a feeling of fear rolls through me and I turn my gaze to the man holding my arm. He has a kind smile on his handsome and his blue eyes gaze into mine with concern._

 _"If I may be so bold, can I ask what is wrong? Someone so beautiful shouldn't cry such sad tears." The man asks as he releases my wrist, I shudder and cross my arms under my bosom and smile politely when I see his eyes don't stray down at my actions._

 _"You are fine to ask whatever you please, I thank you for worrying about myself." I smile at him and turn my gaze to the flowers surrounding us and am glad to see no other people out and roaming, "I was remembering a dark time, when I had been out and had no way of protecting myself. At the time I had believed myself to be invincible. Like nothing could hurt me...I was proven wrong when I was attacked by a few men. That will always haunt me, even more so with it being…" I trail off with a sob and bury my face in my gloved hands._

 _"That was...you were innocent at the time I gather?" The man gently asks with sorrow in his eyes, I nod my head without looking at him. I feel his hesitant touch to my shoulder and I fling myself into his arms. He wraps his arms tightly around me and we sink to the ground with me sitting between his bent at the knee legs. I relax as his fingers rub gentle circles into my shoulders and lean more into him with a sigh._

 _"That must have been awful for you miss…" He trails off and I pull back to look up into his eyes as I tell him my name softly, "Miss Kagome, but you must know that not all relations will be like that." I lean back into him and nod into his chest, glad when he wraps his arms around me._

 _"May I ask your name?" I ask him as I pull away and gently rub at my eyes, glad that i'm not wearing any charcoal around my eyes. He smiles and raises his hand to my face and gently cupping my cheek._

 _"You may, my name is Carlisle Cullen." He divulges his information and I can tell by the subtly shift of his eyes he wishes not to divulge any other information to me._

 _"I must thank you Carlisle, for lending me an ear and a shoulder. I have been alone for many years and have missed companionship and the touch of another being." I sigh softly and notice a light blush spread over his face. He drops his hand to my shoulder and I feel his thumb rub circles there causing me to relax further, If I could sleep I know this would have led me to such a peacefulness._

 _"What of your family? Or a husband?" He asks then realises how rude that sounded and apologised, I smile at him and pat his knee letting him know it's fine._

 _"My family died a while before the….the attack. I never married either, not after the attack. Such a thing made me feel to soiled for a wedding, being to dirty to offer my intended my body. Who would want a body that has been sullied by other men?" I feel tears slip down my cheeks again and before I can reach up to wipe them away Carlisle beats me to it. He cups my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes, eyes which shine with passion and adoration._

 _"You are a strong woman Miss Kagome, having dealt with such a tragedy all by yourself. Any Man is lucky to have you for you are by far the purest woman I have ever known. If I may...I wish to kiss you." Carlisle mumbles as he stares down at my lips, I nod slightly and close my eyes as he settles his soft lips over the top of mine._

 _I lean into the kiss and he depends it, his tongue meeting with mine in a sensual act of dominance. I shudder in pleasure and wrap my arms around his neck which prompts him to pull me onto his lap with my knees on either side of his hips._

 _We pull back from each other and he breaths heavily onto my collar bone, his warm breath causing goosebumps to spread over my skin. I run my fingers through his soft blonde hair and inhale his scent of sandalwood and roses._

 _"Kagome...I wish to take you to my bed. In the home where I live alone, would you accompany me?" He asks as he pulls back and stares up into my eyes, I feel my face go beat read and shyly announce my agreement. He stands then helps me to my feet, I look up at him and laugh lightly behind my hand, I motion him to lean down to me since he is much taller than my height of 5'2. I would gander he is 6'0 on the dot._

 _I smooth down his hair and lightly pat him on the cheek when I finish, he smiles at me and places a kiss to my cheek then takes my hand and leads me to his home. I am glad that nobody is out once again as I know a blush is adorning my face._

 _Upon reaching his one bedroom hom he leads me to his room and motions for me to settle on the bed, he steps out of the room for a moment for an unknown to me reason. I take this time to start working on the buttons of my dress knowing that they, along with my corset, will be quite a hindrance._

 _Carlisle walks back into the room with a beautiful rose in his hand, he hands it to me with a blush on his face. As I take the rose and place it under my nose he finishes unbuttoning my clothes. I place the rose on a nearby surface and stand to my feet and shyly allow him to pull my dress away. He stands back a moment and runs his eyes over my body, growing self conscious I cross my arms over my still bound upper body and avert my eyes to the floor._

 _Carlisle steps forward and pulls me into another kiss while his hands work to untie my corset in the back, I run my hands over his chest and shoulders blushing at how toned and broad he is. He pulls back as the corset drops to the floor and my undergarments fall with it._

 _I go to cover myself but Carlisle shakes his head with a smile and pulls me into another kiss, I am aware as he lightly leads me to lay back on his bead and places kisses down my neck. I feel his hands lightly cup my breast and run over my perked up nipple causing a shudder of pleasure to go through me._

 _I feel his lips trace the scars on my body and gasp as he kisses the large scar on the inside of my thigh, he pauses a moment then places another kiss there causing me to wiggle in place._

 _"Carlisle.." I whimper whilst staring into his lust clouded eyes, he smiles at me and stands at the edge of the bed and starts to pull his shirt over his head. I lick my lips and sit up to help with his pants. I run my fingers over the waistband and smile at the shiver I was able to bring from him. He holds still and allows me to run my fingers over his body, letting a moan out when my thumb gently touches over the large bulge in his trousers._

 _I settle back and he continues to strip down, stopping to allow me to look over his gorgeous body. I feel my eyes bulge at the size of his penis and he blushes as I continue to stare, he crawls over the top of me and captures my lips once more as his hands message my tence thighs._

 _I moan into his mouth when I feel his girth rub against my thigh and groan as he pulls back and starts kissing my neck once more, I feel his hands hook around my thighs and help by wrapping my legs around his waist and drawing him nearer._

 _He lets out a pleased groan as his length rubs against my core and shudders, I run my fingers through his hair once more and lead him back into a kiss._

 _His hands continue to massage my thighs as we kiss and I barely notice when one hand stops, only really noticing when I feel his length pressing against my core. I push back the memories of my rape and focus on the kiss as he pushes into me._

 _"Ah~" A moan slips through my lips as I through my head back, he lets out a pleasured hiss as he settles fully into me. He pulls my face toward his once more and kisses me once more, his tongue pushing into my mouth as he pulls back and jerks forward._

 _He groans into my neck as he rocks back and I buck my hips up to meet his causing pleasure to shoot through my body and a moan to slip from my lips once more._

 _"Ohh, Carlisle please- ah! Faster~" I beg and his hips instantly begin moving faster, he grabs my hips and raises them with each thrust till i'm crying out his name in blind pleasure. I balance myself by placing my hands on his shoulders and arching my back which he takes advantage of my capturing one of my nipples in his mouth._

 _Carlisle grunts as he pounds into me harder causing the bed to slam into the wall accompanying my loud pleasured wails, he reaches a hand between us and rubs at my bundle of nerves causing me to fall over the edge with a drawn out moan, Carlisle grunts and slams into me once more before releasing his seed deep into me and riding out his orgasm._

 _Carlisle pulls me with him as he lays on his back causing me to lay over the top of him with him still inside me. We both catch our breath and then look into eachothers eyes._

 _"You are beautiful Kagome, I couldn't have imagined my first time with anyone other than you." I feel tears well in my eyes and place kisses all over his chest. He chuckles and rubs my back soothingly._

 _"Thank you Carlisle...I so wish you could have been my first." I mumble as I feel him harden inside of me again, he cups the back of my neck and forces me to look him in the eyes._

 _"Then think of this as your first time, think of me as the man who made you feel pleasure." I feel the tears fall down my face and carefully sit up, moaning as the new position caused his length to slip deeper inside of me._

 _"I will Carlisle." I vow as I lead us into round two._

I blink as my mind clears and find myself already leaving work, I do so hope I haven't made a fool of myself today. Judging by the smiles and waves goodby I let out a happy sigh knowing that I didn't.

That had been a wonderful time with Carlisle, we had spent the next 2 month together and had gone on many dates. He had expressed concerns on if I was pregnant and I explained it to be impossible, I had to tell him that the attack had ruined any chances of that. I knew it was because of the jewel but I could not tell him that.

When we had parted it had been sad, we had grown to love each other but he knew that I was growing restless under the glares of the other people in town. We had laid together once more before I left and it had been just as magical as the first time.

It was 1688 when I saw him again, during one of my rare visits to the Volturi to visit with Marcus. I had spent 3 years with him there telling him in great detail of my travels and proving to him that what I speak is true by showing him the school books I had with me. He had been amazed and we spent days on end chatting and making love.

One day though Marcus had explained to us what mating is and that we are not meant for eachother, we had been sad at the thought but decided that we could still be lovers till we were taken.

Everytime I saw Carlisle after that I would stay with him for a while, the longest time consecutively was 40 years. From 1791 to 1831. That had been the last time I saw him and I later found out he had found his mate. It made me sad that the man I loved found her but I was happy for him, that was the reason I had left his side in the first place.

He had explained that he had doubts about finding his mate, saying maybe she was dead and he missed her. He begged me to be his completely, to marry him and stay by his side. I told him I loved him, that he is the first man I truly loved. Which is true, I had thought I loved Inuyasha but my love for Carlisle far outweighed my crush on the half demon.

I shook myself from my thoughts once more and found myself to be sitting in my driveway. I glared at the wall angry that I had lost myself in though like that while driving and made my way inside and dropped down on the sofa.

I pulled out my computer and looked for a recipe to make for Charlie and Bella, I settled on Pork Chops and mashed potatoes and just for the hell of it some macaroni and cheese.

After finishing I placed all the food into separate tupperwares and ran across the street and knocked on the door, Charlie quickly opens it with a smile and invites me in. I place the food on the table and he motions for me to sit, I do with a smile and accept the glass of water he gives me. He knows I don't eat food when I come over with spares, I had told him I eat my share at home.

He calls Bella down but she calls that she will eat later, we shrug and I watch as he fixes up his plate and listen to the load roar of his stomach.

"You sure know how to make some great chops." Charlie chuckles after finishing his plate, I laugh with his and place the lids back on the tupperware so that it will stay fresh for Bella.

"So I got a call from my friend Harry today, Harry Clearwater, poor guy says he's having some issues with his heart. Get this though, he says that Billy's boy Jacob has mono. I find that hard to believe but who knows." Charlie laughs, "Bella found it weird as well but she said she would try to get a hold of him again when he got better."

"It's not unbelievable that Jacob got mono, it's pretty common in people 14-18." I shrug and tilt my head back with a sigh, "Anyway Charlie, sorry to cut our gathering short today but I sure am beat. It was a busy one today, must be a full moon." We both chuckle and he leads me to the door and after he ruffles my hair I call goodnight and run to my place.

I turn on the TV, happy to see that 'Lost' is on a marathon then pull out my laptop to look through my online classes. It kind of amazes me how I learn something new even to this day.

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **A/N:** _ **Well here is chapter 3! It is a bit longer than the other two but not as long as I usually like to make my chapters. I mean like….4k words is kinda short. I am kinda tired though, haven't been sleeping too well lately. I keep stressing over small things! Like...I recently moved into an apartment with my best friend of 11 years and her old roommate that was having troubles at home. She is nice and everything but she makes me feel stupid. Which I am not, I just don't like to talk and I love to people watch. Add on top of that it's a one bedroom apartment...yeah. Yikes. 3 ladies in one small place, do the math. . Also we have a roach problem! The last resident didn't go to any lengths to get rid of them so we have to do the cleanup! Oh, and the ceiling fan is falling out of the ceiling AND we got stranded on the side of the highway in 102 degree weather for 4 hours. That was all in just 1 week. I'm just so tired, lol. Anyway, sorry about the rant. Drop a reply guys! 3**_

 _ **~Munyue**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I realised that I should have made last chapter the beginning of 2006, I apologize lol. Also, I was thinking about it. I am seriously enjoying Carlisle/Kagome. I want your opinion, should I try to work it in there with Jasper/Kagome? Jasper/Kagome/Carlisle? But no m/m. Maybe jealousy? Opinions! Also, thank you to those who have commented! I love you guys!**_

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you spot any other noticeable characters..they belong to their inventor. I will be adding in some of my own characters as well. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons, swearing, mentions of RAPE, death of main characters and possibly some in depth battle scenes. Haven't decided on the last part though. If any of this offends you I caution you to turn back now. I do hate little whiny bitches.**

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **March 16th, 2006**_

 __I smile as the soft breeze blows through my hair, causing the long strands to tickle at my back. It had been a long day and I wished I could sleep. It would have been a reprieve to be able to close my eyes and drift off into the dream world.

My thoughts as of later keep going back to my adoptive daughter, Unmei. How she would follow me around like a lost pup, begging me to teach her to mix herbs and help people. Of how when she had met her husband, Eiji Takeda, and how their wedding had been glorious filled with friends and smiles. How 9 months later she had given birth to triplets. Such sweet boys they were...my grandkids.

Tears well in my eyes and I do nothing to wipe them away as I stare up at the full moon, a sob escapes my lips as her flushed and beautiful face flashes through my mind. Unmei was only 30 when she died, she and Yuudai...her oldest boy, had contracted whooping cough.

I had told her that I would care for him, that I can't get sick but she would not leave the 4 year olds side. Her husband had fallen into a deep depression afterwards and took his own life a year later, leaving me to look after Tatsuo and Satoru.

I am pulled from my thoughts as I hear the soft purr of a car pull up, I send out my reiki and tense at the feel of a vampire. I quickly through a shield around myself, blocking off any sound I might make and concealing my scent.

I watch the black Mercedes roll to a stop and park just along the outskirts of my lawn, my eyesight keying in on the small pixi like frame sullenly pulling herself from the car then disappearing, I know she is in Charlie's house though.

I lean back against the door and keep my focus on her aura, I don't feel anything dangerous from her. More like she is shocked and in disbelief. I impatiently tap my fingers against the door waiting to see what will happen.

A few moments later Bella's truck pulls up and Jacob is with her. I raise an eyebrow and avert my eyes down to give them their moment, as odd as it may be. I hear the truck door open and look up in time to see a panicked Jacob slam the door closed again and the stutter of the engine. A moment later the truck stopped making noise after it had given a small shake,

The truck sat there a moment and I could make out Jacobs angry tone and Bella's panicked one, then the Truck started and was sharply turned around on the road, the tires squealing and echoing around the neighborhood.

The truck got a small way down the road before the brakes were slammed on causing it to make an awful clanking noise, I cringed but kept my eyes on the red lights. A moment later the red lights dulled and the truck door slammed open and Jacob ran out with panic and anger on his face, I could tell by the heavy tremors rocking through his body that he is moments from shifting.

The truck turned around and pulled into the driveway with a remorseful Bella sitting behind the wheel, i could see the colors of a flurry of emotions coloring Bella's aura as she sat in her truck till finally she shakily pulled herself out of the truck and made her way to the front door.

I keep my eyes on her aura as she disappears into her house, tensing at the fear from Bella. I release a sigh at the surprise, relief and disbelief in both of their auras, figuring that the two of them are friends.

Feeling like I have stuck my nose where it doesn't belong for long enough I stand with a flourish and head back inside my own home, drawing my reiki into myself so as not to invade their privacy any longer.

The downside of living for as long as I have as thet I find myself watching others around me, snooping in on their business when I find myself bored. Which lately is quite often.

I allow my thoughts to drift once more to the first Vampire I had a civil meeting with….maybe civil isnt exactly the right word.

 _ **April 17th, 1607**_

 _I twirl in a circle as I walk along the road, laughing as my skirt flares and settles around me then spinning again. It has been 27 years since I left the village, the one Kohaku and I had spent years fixing up and the one I had watched new life begin in._

 _Kohaku's family has flourished and become large, easily spotted against the new civilians they had brought in. I had to leave the village...for my own selfish reasons. I just...I can't watch any more people I care about die. Kohaku's death 67 years ago had been a harsh blow to me, causing my heart's wounds to reopen and bleed with a vengeance._

 _I had tried my best in the village, tried to stay strong but after watching Unmei and Yuudai...Eji and the others. My heart just started hurting more, so for my sanity...I had to leave. I know that those left are taking good care of Satoru..my grandson and I know that everybody is taking care of eachother. So that allows me peace of mind as I travel. I will be checking on them again...but from afar. I know that if I get to close to them I will be drawn in again._

 _I feel an aura tug at my awareness, I feel the vampire closing in fast and quickly pull up my barrier. Not enough to kill the vampire but enough to repel him and shock him back and keep him from attacking._

 _I can't help but giggle as I watch his body slam into the barrier and flail back, the male vampire quickly straightens himself up and glares at me as he crouches into a defensive stance. His black eyes watch my every move as I turn toward him and cross my arms under my bosom, I had picked this habit up from Ryoko...Satoru's intended._

 _"What is that surrounding you, how have you repelled me?" The blonde haired vampire seethes, I admire the beard on his lower face surprised that a vampire could even have one. I mean...did he have it when he was turned? Is it possible he grew it as a vampire?_

 _His growl brings me back to the present and I raise a brow at him and cock my hip to the side, "It's called a barrier, it repels those who I wish not to allow close to me. I am...what is the word in english..a priestess. In japan I am referred to as a Miko. A miko is one who eradicates evil such as Vampires and Demons. Answer all of your questions?"_

 _"Yes...what is your name?" The man asks as he pulls himself into a proper standing position, his black eyes stay trained on me as I loose my aggressive stance and smile happily at him. He cringes._

 _"My name is Kagome, a pleasure to meet you…" I trails off and he huffs out his name. I watch as he glares at me once more before he turns and speeds away, with a laugh I continue on my journey of traveling place to place._

I pull myself from my thoughts as the warmth of the sun settles on my skin, I open my eyes and pull myself up off my bed and head into the bathroom and start up the shower. After I wash myself I head into my closet and pull out the clothes I intend to wear.

A pair of black skinny jeans, a silk off the shoulder ocean blue silk dress shirt and a pair of black thick heeled boots.

I head into the kitchen and pull out the ingredients to start making spaghetti for Charlie and Bella. Glad that I have a full day to let the sauce sit in its spices.

As the end of the day draws nearer I put the spaghetti sauce and noodles into one large tupperware and quickly run across the street and knock lightly at the Swans front door. A moment later an exhausted Charlie steps into view and smiles a tired and sad smile at me.

"Charlie, are you okay?" I ask as I look over his exhausted features he motions me inside and I follow him into the kitchen easily spotting the vampire girl and Bella sitting in the living room staring our way in silence.

"Oh, Bella I brought food. It'll be on the table when you get hungry." I announce loud enough for her to hear me as I help Charlie to sit down. Once he is seated I walk to the cabinet and pull down a plate for him and a fork. I run them over to him and quickly heep some of the food onto the plate then walk back to the cabinet and pour him a glass of water and grab a napkin. He smiles at me and pats my shoulder appreciatively as I sit beside him.

"My friend Harry...Harry Clearwater passed away yesterday. His heart finally gave out." Charlie lets out a ragged sigh and I see the tears well in his sad eyes, I reach a hand out and lightly lay it over his tensed right hand. I listen as he talks about Harry's wife and kids and feel my heart go out to them.

"Charlie I am so sorry to hear about your friend… it sounds like he was a really great guy." I sooth as I smile at him and withdraw my hand, I notice Bella and the vampire walk in and turn my eyes to them. I instantly notice the color of the vampire's eyes and smile toward her.

"Hi there, my name is Kagome. I don't believe I have met you before." I stand and stick my hand out to shake hers, I notice Bella heading toward the microwave and Charlie turning toward the sink.

"I'm Alice Cullen, a friend of Bella's." Alice announces as she shakes my hand with surprise in her eyes, I lower my voice so only she can hear.

"Does the Volturi know that the Cullen's have let a normal human in on their secret? I assume Bella knows.." I trail off and keep her hand grasped in mine as I watch her eyes widen in shock.

"Don't worry, I am in no way threatening you. Especially if you have close ties with my old friend Carlisle. Let us speak more later." I mumble as I retract my hand from hers and turn to Charlie and Bella who are only just now finishing their tasks.

"I believe I will be heading back to my place, Charlie you get some sleep. You are looking a bit like a zombie." I sigh and let him walk me toward the door, he ruffles my hair and wished me a good night. I quickly run across the street to my house knowing that he watches to make sure I get back safely, like I do with him.

I turn on my TV to pass the time wondering if Alice would come over here, growing bored of the reruns on TV I leave it on as background noise and begin cleaning up my kitchen having caused a mess with the sauce earlier.

I clean the kitchen in a trance like state and only come back to awareness when I hear a soft knock at the door, I glance at the clock to see that it's midnight. I place the rag down and make my way to the door, opening it to see Alice and inviting her in. I quickly cut the tv of and we sit at the table facing each other.

"How do you know of vampires? Why do you not have a scent? How do you know Carlisle and about the Volturi?" Alice asks all in one go, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, I clasp my hands on the table and release the barrier around myself with a smile.

Alice sucks in my scent and stares at me even more confused, alarm starting to shine in her eyes.

"I am a miko...a holy person, and I can feel the aura of those around me. I can place protective barriers and scen blockers up. I have been told by a few vampires I have been in contact with that my scent is more alluring than that of a normal human, I can only assume the reason why is that it is linked to me being a miko. I've known about vampires for many years, having learned of them under my training with a few other...lesser priestesses and monks. They had warned me of the existence of vampires and shape shifters and had taught me how to destroy them if a time comes that I need to. I hate to say that I have had to destroy quite a few in my years, they had lost touch with themselves completely and had to be put down for the good of everyone. As for Carlisle...I have known him since 1661, when he was still human." I decide that if she asks for further information on mine and Carlisle's relationship I would tell her to ask him.

"How? You're a human." Alice duly states as she rakes her eyes over me, I nod patiently and let out a sigh.

"I don't know if I can still be classified as such. I have been alive for 524..no 525 years. I no longer require food or drink, nor do I need to sleep. The only thing that I feel truly keeps me human is my heartbeat. Even that though is not enough some days." I let out a sad sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "You see Alice, I was on a journey. A quest if you will, I had to gather the shards of an artifact I had shattered. Upon restoring it...my humanity was taken. I stopped aging at the physical age of 18, left alone in a dangerous world."

"How...do you know the volturi?" Alice asks as she eyes me cautiously, I let out a small laugh at the question recalling my meeting with them.

"It was in 1619 when I met them. Aro had sent some of his guard to retrieve me, I later learned that he heard of my existence through the vampire...grapevine. He asked to see my hand and quickly grew frustrated with me when what he was looking for wasn't there. He sent a few of his guards to attack me but I repelled them easily enough. We...do not get along well. He thought he could keep tabs on me and order me around but I quickly told him that I am not a vampire and quite frankly he can shove it. I still dislike that Aro, always testing me. Caius isn't one of my favorites either, his attitude is seriously off putting. No, the only member of the Volturi I like is Marcus. He is...like an older brother to me. I would stop by the castle every now and then to see him, his company is quite pleasing." I chuckle as I recall the memory of seeing Marcus give a small smile for the first time.

"What is your relationship with Carlisle? I see you abstain from human blood much like he does, are you his mate?" I ask, feeling a twinge of sadness in my chest, I push it back and focus on Alice who laughs lightly and shakes her head no.

"No, Esme is Carlisle's mate. She has been for 85 years now. I am one of his and Esme's adopted children. There are 5 of us." Alice watches my face intently and I know she can easily see the sadness in my eyes but she doesn't comment on it. I laugh as I envision Carlisle surrounded by such a big family.

"He always wanted a big family, never was one to enjoy solitude." I chuckle and feel happy for him, he truly is my first love but that won't stop me from wishing him happiness. "I am glad to hear that he has found his mate, for a long time there he was scared that he missed her."

"What..was Carlisle like as a human?" Alice asks with wide eyes, I gently clasp my fingers once more and think back to the 2 months I had spent with him in his human years.

"He..is the same as he is now. Compassionate and sweet. Always looking out for everyone and protective of those he calls family and friends. All of the women around him would fall to his feet if only to be spared a glance by him, he would get quite flustered when that would happen!" I laugh loudly as I recall his wide eyes and beat red face, in the public he would smile and quickly but politely take his leave and behind closed doors he would blush and rant that he didn't wish for the attention.

"Have you been alone..all of these years?" Alice asks quietly, I smile sadly at her and she lowers her eyes already knowing the answer to my question.

"It hasn't been so bad. I've made many friends with vampires and humans alike, i've gotten to watch my friends family grow and I got to see my daughter's family grow." I smile thinking back to all of my friends and letting the tears fill my eyes again.

"You have a daughter?" Alice asks excitedly, I laugh softly at her hyperactive personality, it fits her much better than the cautious and scared one from earlier.

"I did. She was about 1 when I found and took her under my wing. Her village had been destroyed and she was the only survivor. She was so beautiful, always smiling and chatting with everyone. She died in 1553 with her oldest son, Yuudai. I had whooping cough and since she didn't want to leave him and since there were no such things as vaccinations back then she to contracted it. She left two boys and a husband." I wipe the tears from my cheeks and smile at Alice who seems to want to ask more questions.

"Does Charlie know of vampires? I know Bella does." I ask seriously as I look sternly into her eyes which then too become serious.

"No, Bella only knows of vampires because she is the mate to Edward. One of my other siblings. She is very astute for a human." Alice chuckles lightly at this and smiles fondly at the table top.

"I see. We need to make sure Charlie is kept blind to this secret. It is a world I don't think he can handle. Speaking of mates, is everyone in your family mated?" I ask hoping it didn't sound as rude as it felt saying it. Alice giggles lightly at my blush.

"No, neither Jasper nor I am mated. My mate isn't going to be born for 7 more years, he will be handsome. Jasper's mate...I can't see her in my visions. I know someone is standing beside Jasper in the visions I do have but it's like she is draped in an invisibility cloak." ALice shrugs and I quickly assume what she means by visions.

"I see. Anyway, you should probably head back over to the Swan's. They should be awake within the hour." I stand and start walking toward the door knowing that Alice will follow. I open the door for her and she stands there for a moment then leans forward and gives me a hug, shocking me.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope we will run into each other again." Alice announces and pulls back, I notice the confused look in her eyes but wave her off politely and close the door with a sigh.

I walk over to the dresser and pull out clothes to wear when I head out to the hospital to volunteer. I'll be there from 7 till 4. Maybe longer if Rebecca doesn't show up again. Doctor White is very annoyed with her and said when he hires me I might have to work a few double shifts till we find someone to replace her.

Doctor White happily told me that the middle of next month he can hire as a full time front desk worker and is excited to get me started, I too find myself to be excited about starting this job. I had left my job at the Dollar Tree last week on good terms and am only waiting for my position to open.

I smile and dress myself then walk out to my car to see Charlie in about to get in his dressed in a suit, I jog over to him and he gives me a heartbroken smile.

"Heading to the hospital?" He asks as he places his hands in his pockets and scuffs his shoes on the ground, I easily spot the red lining his eyes and fat his shoulder.

"Yeah...the funeral...will you be okay?" I ask as I look up at him, he huffs as if to say he's a big boy but drops his act and lets out a long sigh. I step toward him and wrap my arms around him in a hug, he gently pats the top of my head and I feel a few tears land on my shoulder.

"Yeah, i'll be okay. I'm worried about Sue though, I don't think it's really hit her yet. Anyway...we should both be on our ways." Charlie pulls back and pats my shoulder, probably having enough experience not to muse my hair when I have somewhere to go.

"Yeah, that desk isn't gonna watch itself." We both chuckle at my lame joke, "It's okay to cry Charlie, if you hold it in it only gets worse. There is no shame when you cry at the loss of a loved remember that okay?" I smile and turn then run to my car and quickly hop in, hoping to get this day over and done with.

I release a relieved sigh as I pull up to my house and park the car, quickly noticing frantic Charlie passing all over his yard with worry and fear in his eyes. I notice a piece of paper clenched in his hand and the way it looks as though his fingers have shuffled through his hair repeatedly. I leave my purse in my car and open the door, then close it behind me as I take off in a jog over to Charlie who looks up at me with hope then disappointment.

"Charlie, what has you so riled up?" I ask as I stop in front of him and place a soothing hand on his back, I can feel the anxious flutter of his heart and grab his other shoulder and force him to stand still and look at me.

He quickly pushes the note into my hand and I read over it quickly, scowling down at the hastily written words and feeling anger towards Bella for leaving her father in such a state especially in one like today.

"Let's get you inside, if you keep going at this rate you'll have a stroke." Charlie goes to say something but I silence him with a glare and start pulling him towards his house, I let us in and force him to sit on his couch as I run to the kitchen and grab him a glass of water. Charlie accept the water with shaky hands and I sit in the recliner diagonal to him, I notices his tremors lessen but his eyes are still wild.

"Why is she always running off after that damn Cullen boy? What does he have over her?" Charlie growls viciously as he glares at the note on the table, I sigh and roughly run my hand over my face.

"Charlie...when a girl fancies herself in love...she feels she will go the end of the universe just to see a passing glimpse of the one they desire. Now I am not saying her actions are right but Charlie...she is 18. She is going to do whatever her heart desires and she has the...freedom to do so. She will return though Charlie, you just need to calm down and think of how you will deal with her when she gets back." I state sternly as I plop back into the recliner, appreciating the softness of it.

Charlie lets out a dejected sigh and tears fill his eyes, "It's just so unnatural, her...obsession with this kid. She starved herself and fell into such a deep depression when he left I thought I was going to lose her. Now she races god knows where with a note saying Edward is in trouble. What kind of trouble? Will it hurt her? Get her killed?" Charlie starts to hyperventilate and I lean forward to look him in the eyes, my eyes steady.

"I know what that it is a scary time right now Charlie, but you need to calm down. I wasn't joking when I said you would give yourself a stroke." Charlie calms himself and takes a drink of his water, hands shaking, "You need to stand strong Charlie. She said she would be back, you have to believe that she will. You can kick her ass from here to Atlanta when she gets back but for now you need to sit and think rationally. Think of what you will say to her when she gets back, let her know how much you care about her and how much she scared you. DO you hear me?"

Charlie nods and buries his face in his hands and gives a silent sob, his stress and fear causing him to suffer through an emotional roller coaster. Knowing that he doesn't like for his emotions to be on display I stand and pat him on the shoulder.

"Charlie, i', going to be in the kitchen to whip up a bite to eat. Anything in specific sound good right now?" I ask as I grab the remote to the TV off the table and flip it on, happy to see the game playing. Charlie shakes his head in a negative way at my question and I place the remote in front of him and as I walk past to the kitchen I pat him on the shoulder once more.

I open the fridge and cringe at the emptiness, sure there is plenty to go on but he really needs to plan a shopping trip. I rub my head in irritation, silently glad I don't get headaches knowing that if I could I would be kneeling over in pain from mine.

I grab the ingredients to cook up a sloppy joe for Charlie and myself, I prefer not to eat but if it helps keep him occupied I have no objections to a little discomfort. My body no longer requires food so when I ingest some I have to make a run to the restroom nce it all dissolves. Seeing as I don't make it a habit to eat the experience feels odd and uncomfortable not relieving like it did when I was still..mortal.

I make a plate and set it on the table, then placing some napkins and a fork. I run over to the sink and fill him up some water and decide to make myself a glass. After setting the table I walk into the living room and let him know the food is ready, he quietly follows and begins eating almost immediately. I quickly deduce that it was unlikely he ate at all today and am glad I thought to make him so food, It would do no good if the poor guy collapsed.

"I think i'm going to head to sleep...I feel…" Charlie trails off as he watches me put the dishes back up, "I understand Charlie. You go get a good night's sleep and think more on things in the morning. I'll be over to check on you when I get off my shift at the hospital." I walk by him and pat him on the shoulder and let myself out, casting a final glance at the door before making my way back to my place and plopping down on the sofa with a drawn out sigh.

 _ **JasperKagome**_

 **A/N:** _ **Hey guys, that was chapter 4 for ya! I'm finishing it early so I can get your opinions on what you think I should do with the coupling. Obviously there will be Jasper/Kagome but do you think I should mix Carlisle in there somehow? Or is that to harsh, he does after all have a mate now. One he loves. Maybe he holds high regards for Kagome, still loves her as his first love and bed partner? Is reluctant to see her with his...son. Maybe a bit protective of her and jealous. OPINIONS, please guys! Also I was thinking…once I finish this story, depending on the votes, I might make a more in-depth prequel. Describing the years prior to this. What do you think?**_

 _ **~Munyue**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _**Hey guys, we are back with chapter 5! I think this might be the last chapter I publish before Saturday, I dunno though. But i'll be gone for a week on the cruise, hopefully I don't fall overboard .**_

 _ **PS: I was thinking about it and I just enjoy Carlisle and Kagome's dynamics...I can't pass it up. Yes he has a mate but that won't stop anyone from going with their heart. God knows your first love will always have a higher standing that your others. So...I will figure out a way to work it in. 3**_

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you spot any other noticeable characters..they belong to their inventor. I will be adding in some of my own characters as well. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons, swearing, mentions of RAPE, death of main characters and possibly some in depth battle scenes. Haven't decided on the last part though. If any of this offends you I caution you to turn back now. I do hate little whiny bitches.**

 _ **JasperKagome-Carlisle**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **March 23rd, 2006**_

As I lay on my couch I can't help but wonder if Alice had told Carlisle about myself being in town, would he come to see me? Could I go see him or would that overstep some bounds. I sigh and close my eyes and will the ache in my chest away, knowing it to be useless to pine after a mated man. One I haven't even seen in 122...123 years. It's getting extremely hard to keep track of time, i've been second guessing myself lately. __

I jerk in alarm as the house phone gives a sharp trill, causing my heart to stutter and for my powers to rise to the surface. I push them down and make my way to the phone and pick it up with a chuckle.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." I answer on instinct, I hear a sweet feminine giggle and am easily able to tell that it is Alice.

 _"Hey Kagome, I had a question for you. So I asked Bella what you do around here and she says you volunteer at the hospital, working the front desk. Anyway since it's like 2 days till the weekend I was wondering…"_ Alice trailed off and I felt my eye twitch in irritation, I give an annoyed huff and with a giggle Alice continues _, "Well since you and Carlisle are old friends I was wondering how you wanted to meet with him! Should I tell him you're here or do you want to wait till Saturday to see him? He will be starting back at the hospital that day as well."_

I ponder on this for a moment. "I believe I will wait for Saturday, when does his shift start?"

 _"It's at 1 in the afternoon. I must confess that I can't see how anything goes, that blasted barrier you keep around yourself blocks me."_ Alice huffs in annoyance and I laugh loudly at her irritation.

"Thus the reason I keep it up, my dear. Did you get my number from Bella? I know i'm not listed in the yellow pages." I ask patiently, Alice trills a giggle and I find myself smiling at her infectious personality.

 _"I didn't even need to ask Bella for it, duh. Anyway, I can't wait for you to meet up with Carlisle. Then you can come and meet everybody! Ah, But I have to go for now. Talk to you later!"_ I hear the dial tone a second later and roll my eyes at her attitude, secretly glad she had called and distracted me from my thoughts. I find myself growing rather lonely in these past couple of days. Hell, past couple of years.

I had gone to see Charlie earlier but left quickly since he was practically fuming at the mouth, raving how his daughter was such a disrespectful brat sometimes. I made the excuse of school work and took off quickly, still hearing his growling as I reached my front door.

I decide against sitting on the couch and decide to do something productive, heavily clean the house top to bottom. That should take me a good day to do, maybe even deep clean the dishes too...and work on my garden.

 _ **March 25th, 2006**_

I nervously pull on the light purple form fitting nurses scrubs I had been given to wear recently. Doctor White had given these to me to start wearing in advance to my hiring, he had blushed while handing them to me causing me to realise he might have a small crush on me.

Don't get me wrong...he was probably quite handsome in his youth. He is very sweet too but i'm not going to get with a 50 year old man, dear lord the rumors that would spread. I shudder at that.

I pull my hair into a ponytail and give a small squeak of surprise when the ends of my hair brush against my back. I still haven't gotten used to that. I forgo the use of makeup and rush into the living room and grab my purse and keys then dash out the door.

As I lock the front door I realise with a start that I am rushing for no reason, It's 6:15 right now and my shit starts at 7:00. It takes only 10 minutes to get to the hospital too. I release a sigh and thump my head against the door, looking up when I hear a small laugh.

"Excited?" Alice asks as she bounces up to me, I turn and lean against the door with a grin and cross my arms under my boosm.

"Yes, quite so. It's been so long since i've seen my old friend! I do miss our chats about all the books we have ever read, never come across anyone who likes to read as much as we do. Though, he did tend to lean more toward the medical books. Those aren't bad, i've read many myself but I like to branch out into history and biology." I ruffle my bangs and grin at her, she is studying my face carefully.

"How accurate are the books you read? I know Jasper tends to read the history books from his time and he gripes quite often that it holds an annoying amount of false information." Alice rolls her eyes.

"I suppose it holds enough correct information...it's just that I know so much more than what most of the books hold that I feel the information is false. For example, demons use to roam far and wide but you don't hear of them in our history books. Or about the plague that wiped them out starting in 1590." I shudder and feel a sadness settle in my mind as I remember Kouga, Ayame and their litter. They had been some of the first to fall to the plague. Not one demon is remaining to this day and it makes me a bit sad.

"Really, demons...where they like the children's books make them out to be?" Alice asks with curiosity glittering in her eyes, I chuckle at her eagerness for conversation.

"The lower class demons are like the ones in the books. However there were...higher ups I suppose you could call them. Like my comrade Sesshomaru,he was a full blooded dog demon and both of his parents were of royalty. Then there was his half brother, a half demon half human mix. He was hated by both demons and humans alike...I don't think anyone hated him more than his brother though. Perhaps Naraku...no...I suppose that was jealousy." I mumble and shake my head, I look at Alice to see her hanging onto my every word.

I glance at the watch on my wrist and see that it's 6:45, "Well, I better head to the hospital. I would hate to be tardy." I pass by Alice and am stopped in surprise as she once more wraps me in a hug, I shrug and pat her back then quickly get into my car and speed to the hospital.

As 1 rolls around I find myself becoming anxious and glancing out the front doors repeatedly, I am forced away from the front desk as I take a patient to the side room to take his vitals.  
After getting the information I need I run the chart to the back and hand it to one of the qualified nurses then head up front. I nearly stop in my tracks as my eyes land on him, my heart stuttering in my chest.

Wanting to know how he reacts I lower my scent barrier and step behind the counter, I watch as his back stiffens and he slowly turns toward me with surprise written in his features.

"Oh, Doctor Cullen this is our volunteer Kagome Higurashi, she will be officially joining us next month. Kagome this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Oh, being paged." Doctor White left in a flurry and I let a small laugh pass through my lips.

"Kagome...I didn't expect to see you here." Carlisle says as he steps behind the counter, I motion him to follow me into the side room after seeing that nobody is in the waiting room.

"Yeah, I moved to Forks in December. Uh...if you want me to leave town I can. I know you found your mate and I don't wanna be a bother. I can get out of you hai-" I am cut off when Carlisle pulls me into a hug, I deeply inhale his amazing scent and relax into his arms bringing my own up to wrap around his waist.

"No, you don't ever have to leave because of our past Kagome. WHile we may not be lovers anymore you are still my closest and most trusted friend." Carlisle whispers as he deeply breath in, I pull back from the embrace as I realised it was being held for to long.

"Then I am glad to be here, i'm surprised Alice could actually hold out from telling you that I would be here. She seems like the type that has a hard time keeping something like this a secret. Oh, she just believes us to be friends. I didn't tell her anything about her past other than the fact that I knew you as a human and we are good friends." I inhale deeply and blush as I realise I had said that all in one breath, Carlisle chuckles and reaches a hand up to caress my cheek only stopping the action when I step back and avert my eyes.

"We should talk more when our shifts are over, i'm sure Doctor White is dying to integrate you back into the flow of things." I smile at Carlisle and go to walk around him only to be pulled back into another hug, I let out a sigh and return it.

"It's good to see you again. I have missed you…" Carlisle mumbles with his lips brushing against my forehead, I shudder at the feeling and release a sigh as I step back. He looks confused for a moment for realization dawns on him and he smiles apologetically.

"I apologize, old habits die hard." We laugh and after agreeing to talk in the parking lot after work go our separate ways.

At 3 I get off work and run into Carlisle on the way out, I find he will be getting off at 10 and let him know that I will meet him outside then.

I head home and take a shower, washing the smell of the hospital and its substances from my skin. I dress in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a saphire blue off the shoulder silky top. I enjoy silk far too much.

I head into the kitchen and pull out the ingredients for chili and begin cooking for Charlie and Bella, hoping he is in a much better mood tonight. I through the chili into some tupperware and run over to the swans house and knock on the door, surprised when Bella answers it.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing tonight?" I ask as I step through the door after she motioned me in, I make my way to the kitchen and raise my eyebrow at the site of a copper haired guy sitting at the table. I feel his aura and comprehension dawns on me.

"So you are the infamous Edward Cullen, I must say I am surprised Charlie has let you back into the house this early." I laugh and set the food on the table, Bella pulls out two plates and I hear Charlie clunk his way down the stairs.

"Yeah well, a certain someone had to get her way." Charlie grouches as he shoots a small glare toward Bella then a harsher one toward Edward, I stifle a giggle and sit down in the seat opposite of Charlie with Charlie sitting by Bella and me sitting by Charlie. I don't wish to sit next to the stiff vampire.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I live just across the street." I stuck my hand out for his and gave it a good shake, smirking at his stiff posture and surprise.

I sit and chat with Charlie for a while and laugh when he escorts Edward out of the house at 9, then decide I should go ahead and take my leave as well. Charlie is confused by this seeing as I usually stay till 11.

"I ran into an old friend earlier today and we are going to catch up when he gets off work." I reply to his question, Charlie raises a brow and a blush covers his face.

"Oh! No...he's ...it's not like that." I mumble and twist my fingers as a blush covers my face, Charlie laughs loudly and pats my shoulder.

"Just be sure to take that pepper spray, never know when it might come in handy." I laugh with him and smile at Bella as I make my way out of the door, I quickly rush to my car and begin a fast paced drive to the hospital and nearly groan in annoyance at myself. It's only 9:35.

I decide to pop a CD into the radio and lean back, singing to pass the time while I wait for Carlisle to get off work. I keep my reiki fanned over the hospital and surrounding area so he doesn't take me by surprise later.

I keep softly singing even after he sits in the passenger seat, only stopping when the song comes to an end. I prop my seat back up and turn the radio off, turning so my back is leaned up against the door and I'm facing his peaceful face.

"You still have such a beautiful singing voice." Carlisle compliments causing a blush to settle over my face, Carlisle frowns.

"Please lower your scent barrier, I find it frustrating not being able to smell you." Carlisle looks into my eyes and with a sheepish grin I lower my scent and sound barrier but not my 3rd barrier...the one I keep around my mental mind. The one that blocks Alice and Aro.

"I keep it up all the time lately, it's become a 3rd skin." I chuckle and Carlisle nods in understanding, we sit in a companionable silence which he breaks a moment later.

"What have you been up to since the last we saw each other?" I pull my bottom lip into my mouth and think back over the last 123 years, "Nothing new really. Traveled place to place...went back to Japan." I avert my eyes at this and he notices but says nothing, "I also spent some Marcus...spent 8 years in Texas before moving here. How about you? How's the mated life?"

Carlisle stares into my eyes and I feel my heartbeat speed up, I turn my eyes to the blinking light of my stereo and nearly jump in surprise when his hand cups my chin and pulls me to face him.

"Please don't look away from me, I have missed your eyes." Carlisle murmurs as his thumb gently pads over my cheek he pulls back after a moment with a sigh, "My mate...my wife, her name is Esme. She is such a wonderful and caring person, makes a great role model for the kids. I really couldn't ask for a better mate than her."

We sit in silence and I feel my heart shatter a bit, I suck in a big gulp of air and smile as cheerily as I can toward him.

"That's great, Carlisle! Marcus had told me you found her back when I was visiting in 1930, congratulations by the way." Carlisle frowns and a crease forms between his brows but he lets out a sigh and smiles toward me, his eyes holding a bit of sadness.

"Thank you, I know the two of you will get along quite well when you meet. With ALice knowing of your existence I'm sure she will be dragging you to the house in no time. I...don't wish to tell my family of our past, not of our romance anyway. I want them to get to know you before letting them know, some of my children can be quite...aggressive." Carlisle chuckles nervously and I grin at him.

"Alice gave me a bit of a rundown on everyone personality wise when we met, seems like you have a wonderful family Carlisle. I will be happy to meet them when the time comes, which I think will be coming up soon. Alice was practically bouncing across my yard with the idea.

"Speaking of family...how did it go with yours? With Sora and Souta." Carlisle asks as he turns his gaze on me again, I feel tears instantly fill my eyes and raise a hand to my mouth to muffle the sob working it's way out.

"Carlisle...I was right in my assumption all those years ago. I...The jewel created me. In this timeline I was not born...I...they only had Souta." I sobbed out, I quickly find myself in Carlisle's lap and I bury my face into his neck and sob loudly, he rubs soothing circles up and down my back while whispering comforting words into my ear.

"I did befriend them though… for a while at least. I had to leave when they started to notice my lack of aging. I wish…" I couldn't finish as I sobbed once more into Carlisle's neck.

I calm myself after a while and pull away from him, I avert my eyes and crawl over to my seat. Not realising that by doing so he gets a great view of my ass, I sit in my seat and let out a sigh...feeling emotionally exhausted.

I look back over to a stiff Carlisle whose eyes have gone black and cock my head in confusion, I lean over and wave my right hand in front of his face hoping to draw him out of his trance. It works.

"Sorry, I find that I am in need of a hunt. I do hate to cut our meeting short but I have to be back here early in the morning. Will you be here?" He asks as he steps out of the car.

"Yeah, I come in at 7 in the morning on the weekends." I affirm, He smiles back at me and with a whispered goodbye he slowly glides to his car. I drive back to my house, after putting my barriers back into place, at a steady pace and make my way inside, throwing a repelling barrier up as soon as I close the door.

I look up and glare at the sight of Edward Cullen sitting on my couch, his posture stiff and a stoney look etched into his face.

"You know Mr. Cullen, it is quite rude to enter somebody's home without their knowledge." I announce as I set my purse on the end table next to my door, I sit down on the new recliner diagonal and at the opposite end of the couch from Edward.

"I know about you and Carlisle's past. I heard about it through Aro's thoughts when he touched Alice." Edward snips, I roll my eyes and crane my neck back in my chair but keep my eyes glued to him.

"Then you must also know that until today I hadn't seen him in 123 years. He and I are no longer in that sort of relationship, we are merely long time friends and companions. He is my dearest friend, if you will." I sigh and close my eyes.

"Indeed. You don't plan to start up a relationship again with him do you?" Edward asks with ice in his voice, with a groan I open my eyes and stare straight into his.

"No, Edward, I do not plan to enter into a relationship with a mated and married man. Our relationship will not exceed past friendship." I bluntly state, wishing I could sleep. It has been an emotionally tiring day and this kid's snooty attitude is beginning to wear down on my nerves.

"See to it that it does not...exceed past friendship." Edward stands and is gone in a flash, I roll my eyes at the kid and switch on the TV and find myself quickly sucked into the addicting show of 'Lost' again.

 _ **JasperKagome-Carlisle**_

 **A/N:** **Alrighty guys, there is chapter 5! If there are a multitude of grammar mistakes I apologize. I am exhausted once more and haven't slept in 43 hours. Damn insomnia. I'll try and write another chapter before I head out Saturday but no promises, I hope to sleep till I leave. Lol! Drop a review and let me know what you think!**

 _ **~Munyue**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Alright guys, we are back with chapter 6! I'm still undecided on the bit with Carlisle...I have so many ideas spinning in my head. I suppose...it will just have to be a surprise for all of us. Myself included. .**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you spot any other noticeable characters..they belong to their inventor. I will be adding in some of my own characters as well. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons, swearing, mentions of RAPE, death of main characters and possibly some in depth battle scenes. Haven't decided on the last part though. If any of this offends you I caution you to turn back now. I do hate little whiny bitches.**

 _ **JasperKagome-Carlisle**_

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **March 27th, 2006**_

 __As I work in my garden I let a joyful hum pass through my lips, allowing my mind to remember where I truly learned to garden.

 _ **May 12th, 1509**_

 __ _I had been at this temple full of priestesses and monks for a year now, through many trial and errors I had finally settled into the day by day life these people go through._

 _Early mornings we would walk through the temple, midday to the afternoon we worked in the garden which I am just now getting familiar with and then the later afternoon to midnight we worked with my spiritual powers._

 _I had been learning of a multitude of herbs and what they can do, of herbs you can eat that will sustain you till your next meal. While I may not have a use for this I can still have some on hand and give them to hungry travelers._

I am jerked rudely from my thoughts when a stone cold hand lands on my shoulder, I throw my barrier up and jump to my feet, my eyes zeroing in on the surprised face of Alice Cullen. I quickly drop my barrier and drop into an at the waist bow with an apology falling from my lips.

"No, it's my fault for startling you, I had been trying to get your attention but you were out of it. Are you okay?" Alice asks with concern in her eyes, I pull myself up and smile at her still feeling remorseful that I could have hurt her.

"Yeah...I just lose myself when I garden. I actually find myself quite distant as of late. Oh! Would you like to come in?" I ask Alice and motion to the house, she nods and follows me inside only stopping outside the front door when I did to remove my gloves and apron.

I scowl at the dirt on my arms and walk through the door with a giggling Alice following behind me, "So, I was wondering if you would like to come to the house with me and meet everybody! Carlisle already gave his approval on the idea and Esme is excited to meet an old friend of his."

"Sure, I just need to shower and get a change of clothes, what's the address and I can meet you there?" I ask as I start walking toward the bathroom, I look over to Alice before stepping through and raise a brow as I see her sitting delicately on my couch.

"Go shower, I'll drive us over there!" Alice picks up the TV remote and flips it on, I shrug and turn to the bathroom for a quick shower hoping to remove the grime covering my ankles and arms.

After stepping out of the shower I grab the towel and wrap it around myself before stepping out, I walk into my closet and shut the door while I get dressed into something to wear.

I pick out a pair of black leggings, a brown loose fitting long sleeved shirt that falls to my thighs and a pair of brown thick heeled boots. I walk out of the closet as I dry my hair and nearly flinch at Alice's giggle.

"You dress so cute! I wish Bella would wear something like that but nooo, she has to wear...what she wears." I chuckle at Alice's mock disgusted face and throw my towel into the hamper just through the bathroom door, Alice switches off the TV and stands by the door as I grab my purse and keys.

I follow Alice out and sit in the passenger inside a flashy car, I raise a brow at her and she shrugs then throws the car into drive and speeds down the roads.

"So, I take it that you and the others haven't started back to school yet?" I ask and look to the bouncing pixie in the seat next to me, she grins at me in excitement and I have to resist rolling my eyes.

"Actually we start back tomorrow! Have you been back to school once? I don't mean those online classes you do either." Alice asks as she turns to me, if I was afraid of dying I might have been scared but seeing as I've been beheaded and lived to tell the tale I have no fear in me.

"No...I find it to be annoying stuck in a building with a handful and a half of horny teenagers." I shudder at the thought, "Besides, I do like working in the hospital. I do wish I looked physically older though so I could actually be a doctor instead of the desk job."

I growl at this, "I was the best healer around back in the days! They would be lucky to have me on their staff." I groan and prop my head back against the seat as Alice drives down a hidden road.

"I wouldn't be able to use my powers though...not without risk of getting caught. I do rely heavily on them. I know my way around an operating room though, stood by Carlisle a few years till I needed to get back out and travel." I sigh and look at the beautiful house in front of us.

"So where all have you been?" Alice asks as she parks the car and we step out, I let my reiki release into the house and feel 6 other vampiric aura's inside.

"I have been everywhere, though it has been such a long time since I stepped foot in Russia. The terrain there is beautiful to me! Though it is very cold, not recommended to people who live in Texas." I giggle and think about the cold climate there.

We walk inside and I grin at the family in the lobby.

Carlisle stands in the center with a small smile on his face and his arms around a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair, to their left stands a giant of a man with his buff arms settled around the waist of a beautiful blonde who glares at me with confused eyes. Behind Carlisle with a petulant glare on his face is Edward and finally a beautiful man stands to the right of Carlisle and Esme.

"She's a human, why did you have us all come down here to meet her?" The beautiful blonde hisses as she turns her glare on Carlisle, Alice lays a hand on my shoulder and whispers for me to ignore her.

"Excuse me, your name is Rosalie...correct?" I ask, she jerkily nods her head at me and I grin, "I wouldn't say I am human, not anymore at least. They only thing left to even pass as a human is my heartbeat. However, even that is a tad slower that what a humans would normally be."

Rosalie scrunches up her face in confusion and I raise a brow at Alice and Carlisle, "You only told Esme?" at their nods I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh.

"I am 525 years old or at least I am nearing that. I have lost track of the years as of late." I chuckle and feel a twinge of sorrow tug at my chest.

"Wow! You're old! How..?" The big guy trails off with excitement in his eyes, I laugh loudly at being called old and rub at the tears in my eyes.

"I stopped aging at the age of 18 back in the year 1500. I had pieced together an ancient artifact that I had...accidentally shattered and upon its completion I stopped aging. Long story short anyway." I grinned at him and he guaffed a laugh, I turned to Carlisle and Esme and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home. Let me properly introduce myself to those of you who I have not personally met. My name is Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you." I stood straight and smiled politely at everyone.

"It's nice to have you here, dear. My name is Esme, wife to Carlisle." Esme held out her hand and I reached forward with mine and shook it, not looking toward Carlisle more than I have to.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosy." Emmett joked and Rosalie stormed off and out the back door, "She is a bit shy." I snorted at his comment and nodded to Edward who scoffed and left.

"Hello ma'am, Jasper Hale...pleasure to meet you." He grabs my out stretched hand and pulls it to his lips while looking me in the eyes. I smile at him and have a hard time tearing my gaze from his, that is till Emmet's large hand plops down on my shoulder and he leans toward me and starts sniffing.

"Emmett!" Alice and Esme exclaim at the same time, Emmett pulls back and sheepishly grins at me.

"How come you don't smell like anything?" Emmett asks causing the others to look at me in confusion, Carlisle patiently smiles but his eyes hold a certain iciness to them.

"Oh, it's a habit of mine. I use to travel all the time and had to be incognito so I am used to wearing a noise canceling barrier and a scent concealing barrier. I guess I forgot to lower the scent barrier." I grin sheepishly and drop it, Emmett blinks and his wide eyes stare into mine.

"I can see why, you smell even more delicious than Bella!" I join his laugh and we ignore the others chastising, "I taste better too from what I've heard, however if you try to take a bit I'll knock your teeth out."

We share a competitive grin and I'm pulled from my banter by Alice who sighs loudly, "Just what we need, another knucklehead."

I grin at her and find my eyes traveling back to Jasper, I look down quickly and feel a blush form on my face when our eyes connect.

"You must be hungry, would you like a bite to eat?" Esme asks politely as she looks uncertainly at me, I grin at her and shake my head in the way that says 'no'.

"I don't have to eat to survive and when I do it makes for an unpleasant experience. Thank you though, Esme for thinking about my welfare." Esme smiles sweetly at me.

"Hey Esme, did you know Kagome gardens? I liked to scare the life out of her when I snuck up on her." Alice's giggle echoed in the hall and I scoffed and crossed my arms with a pout.

"Do you still zone out when you garden?" Carlisle's pleasant voice floats to my ears, I turn my eyes to his and nod slowly.

"Yup! It's been like that with other things lately too. I'm just glad I can function while my mind is away." I chuckle and look away from Carlisle's imploring eyes only to find myself looking into Jasper's again, he grins at me and I feel my heart flutter. Clearing my throat I turn to Esme.

"What all do you have in your Garden? Mine are mostly roses and the likes right now." Esme asks as she motions me to follow her, I step beside her and follow as she leads me through the back door and I pause when I see her garden.

"Wow, it's so beautiful Esme! You even have hydrangea, those are my absolute favorite flowers!" I exclaimed as my eyes scan her flowerbed, "As for me I grow the herbs from Japan, mostly one I can use for healing. I can't use them like I use to in the past but I feel wrong without them on hand."

"I'll have to come see them sometimes, if you don't mind that is." Esme inquires we stand side by side, I notice it's just the two of use outside.

"Not at all, I grow quite lonely and appreciate company." We talk for a good while about our planting techniques and about our favorite things to grow, eventually we make our way back inside and I see Jasper leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"If you will excuse me, I am in the need for a hunt. Feel free to stay a while." Esme gently pats my arm and speeds out of the door, I spread out my reiki and quickly realize that it's just Jasper and myself in the house.

"Did the others head out?" I ask knowing the answer already, Jasper nods politely and I feel his eyes on my face.

"Alice and Edward went to go see Bella, Edward's mate. Rosalie and Emmett are...hunting and Carlisle got called into work." Jasper explains and I clasp my hands in front of me.

"So Alice tells me you enjoy reading? May I have a look at your selection?" I ask hoping to break the ice, Jasper smiles a brilliant smile and turns on his heel and leads me up to his room.

"My, you do have quite a selection!" I whisper as I walk around the shelves lining the walls, I quickly notice that most of the books are based around wars through history and many like that.

Jasper comes to stand beside me and I quickly notice our height difference. My small stature of 5'2 and my petite frame look even smaller next to his height of 6'3 and his muscled build.

"What do you usually read?" Jasper asks as he pulls a book from the shelf and walks over to sit on the couch in his room, he turns his eyes to me when he sits and smiles.

"Usually everything. I tend to lean more towards books pertaining to history...I enjoy biology and herbology too. I tend to get a small bit frustrated with history books, not enough information or even accurate information in them." I mumble as I reach forward and pull out a book, I have read this certain book half a dozen times in my life and I still enjoy it.

I settle down on the small couch next to Jasper and feel our thighs brush, then open the book and begin reading. We continue reading in silence and I nearly jump out of my skin when the door is slammed open and Alice waltzes in.

"Alice, do you even know what knocking is?" I sigh as I close the book and place it on my lap, I had only gotten half way through it and am quite annoyed that she pulled me from my reading.

"Of course I know what knocking is, but between you and Jazz here I doubt you would have heard." Alice sniffs and turns her nose into the air, I chuckle and stand allowing my back to crack to relieve some of the pressure. I walk to the book shelf and place the book away then look at the two who are staring at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I ask as I blow a puff of air up at my bangs in annoyance, Alice giggle and motions toward the large red mark on the side of my hand where I head bit it while reading.

I run my fingers over the still slightly bleeding marks and watch them heal before turning toward the two who both look amazed, "There, better?"

"That was so cool! Really pretty too!" Alice bounces over to me and pulls my hand up and runs her eyes over it, she cocks her head to the side and looks at Jasper confused.

"Id didn't make your blood lust go up Jazz? It smelt absolutely mouthwatering to me." Alice mumbles then drops my hand and turns fully to Jasper who blinks in confusion, his eyes shining with surprise.

"I hadn't even noticed." Jasper mumbles as he focuses his gaze on me, I smile at him and push my hair back from my face. Alice shrugs then flounces out of the door and I can faintly hear her voice a few rooms down, I turn to Jasper to find him standing next to me and looking down at me in confusion.

I jump in surprise at this and look up into his eyes, he is staring intently down into mine and I swallow thickly. He raises his hand and places the book on the shelf behind me and I feel my blush reform.

"You are very beautiful." Jasper whispers as the hand not leaning against the shelf gently cups my face, I feel my blush darken and my heart stutter in my chest.

"Thank you..." I whisper and watch as his face draws nearer, I close my eyes in anticipation and feel his lips ghost over mine in an almost kiss. A cough at the door causes us to jump apart and I'm almost certain my face is red as a tomato as I see Carlisle standing there with a brow raised and his mouth set into a slight frown.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to see if you would like a ride back to your house?" Carlisle politely asks, I notice the bit of steel in his eyes and look at Jasper to see his mouth pinched and a crease between his brows.

"Actually, I feel like walking. It won't be as long as I would normally like but it'll be nice to get some fresh air." I smile and step around Jasper and walk to the door, I stare up at Carlisle when he doesn't move and see him staring at me with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Allow me to walk with you, I will go for a hunt on my way back." Carlisle mutters as he steps back from the door, I feel Jasper walk up behind me and feel his large hand settle on my upper back.

"Actually Carlisle, I wanted to talk to Kagome for a while longer. How about you go find Esme, she should still be out hunting." Jasper emphasizes Esme's name as he looks into Carlisle's eyes, I roll my eyes at the two.

"I'm going to walk home, alone. I will see everybody later." I quickly pull myself away from Jaspers touch and head down the stairs and grab my purse. I glance back and smile at the two dumbstruck men then begin my walk through the woods, hoping I don't get lost. I haven't really wandered through the terrain of Forks so I will be literally walking in the dark.

 _ **JasperKagome-Carlisle**_

 **A/N:** __ **Hey guys, chapter 6 is over with! I stopped it a bit early since I need to read a few other people's stories and get ideas on how to carry forward with...romance. I've only ever been in love once at that was 7 years ago. It's been 6 years since I last talked to him too so I am a bit rusty. I just know how to talk a man to bed...romance is a bit uncharted for me. Lol. I have a few appointments to go to today and tomorrow then I'll be heading out on Saturday morning. I should only be gone a week and when I get back I will continue my writing. I'll go ahead and start the next chapter but I don't know if I will finish it before I leave. I will try my best! Love you guys!**

 _ **~Munyue**_


End file.
